


【暮曦怀澄·24·5:00】假戏

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 26





	【暮曦怀澄·24·5:00】假戏

【暮曦怀澄·24·5:00】假戏  
  
豆壳太太曦澄景仪一家人的灵感。  
——————   
天乾，和仪，地坤的世界观，又称ABO世界，地坤生子，不喜勿入。  
故事背景为原著观音庙后。  
人物属于原著作者，故事属于暖暖。  
第一次写ABO文，各种设定不是很熟，如有错误，还请见谅。  
——————  
观音庙后，江澄伤得不轻，虽然对金陵说各回各家，可回到莲花坞，他就派人去金麟台盯着，算准了金家的这些个嫡系长老会趁着他受伤，想从金凌手里夺权。  
观音庙的事，第二天就传遍了整个修真界，昔日的仙督成了众所唾弃的恶人，落井下石的事，有些人随手就能做，金家内忧外患，没一个人能镇得住场子，江澄不得不带着重伤走了一趟金麟台，提着鞭子，把金凌扶上金家家主的位子。  
经过观音庙这一夜后，修真界的格局发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
蓝家的家主蓝曦臣闭关了，指不定就要跟他爹一样闭关闭到天荒地老。  
聂家那位一问三不知的家主，如今仔细探究起来，是个深藏不露的角色。  
金家的金小公子年纪尚幼，没他亲舅舅在背后扶持着，金家的长老们怎么能服气他当家主。  
至于江家，大部分人都认为，金光瑶死后，得益最多的是三毒圣手。  
江澄自然是知道外头那些传言的，江家得益最多？  
哪里得益了？  
金光瑶刺了他一剑，没好好将养着就为了大外甥的事来回奔波，如今快一个月了，伤口还未完全愈合，每天喝药换药，弄得江澄烦不胜烦，有时候干脆就把药给倒掉，不想喝。  
夏日里暑气正盛，加上江澄内心的火气自从观音庙后就没有消下去过，伤口的愈合速度自然是慢了许多。  
江澄的日常除了带着弟子外出夜猎，便是在书房里处理宗卷，莲花坞的事一件件一桩桩，都得他亲自处理，十几年来，也已经习惯了，每晚不过子夜是处理不完案头上宗卷的。  
主宅里的仆人也习惯了陪伴宗主每天晚上过了子夜才能休息，等宗主从书房里出来，递上一盅将养身体的汤，然后伺候宗主沐浴，主宅里的仆人日夜值守分工明细。  
今日又是江大山值夜班，送上补汤后，大着胆子提醒了一句：宗主，今日初五。  
江澄喝完补汤嗯了一声，把炖盅递给他后，头也不回就进了隔壁的卧房，关门的手一顿，闻到了熟悉的清冷檀香。  
呵，他来做甚？  
不是对外宣称闭关了吗？  
越过屏风，一点都不意外地看见宣称闭关的人正端坐在他的榻上，手里拿着一本剑谱翻着。  
“出关了？”双手环胸，居高临下的看着他，唇角勾起一丝冷笑，一丝不屑，一丝鄙夷。  
“何必见了面总是这样冷嘲热讽，再怎么说，我们也是……”  
“我们只是互相利用的关系而已，不要玷污了道侣二字，你弟弟和魏无羡才是神仙眷侣。”  
蓝曦臣略微苍白的脸上掠过一丝苦笑，看在江澄的眼中，却是十足的取笑意味，心头不由得一恼。  
“泽芜君既然选择闭关，何必再走这一趟，莲花坞又不是没有抑制情汛的天香丸。”  
“这十几年来，你哪个月是用了天香丸度过情汛的？”蓝曦臣有些恼怒地斥责了声，起身一把将人拉入怀中。  
“还未沐浴……”  
绣着九瓣莲花的帐幔落下，压抑的粗喘和晃动的床榻交织出一副春色融融。  
事后，蓝曦臣让仆人送来了热水，抱着江澄到浴房清洗身子，等把他人抱回来，榻上的凌乱已经收拾干净，干净的里衣放在床头，这一切都是每个月都会经历的，主宅里的贴身近仆习以为常。  
把干净的衣服给江澄穿上，累得抬不起手来的人已经睡着了，每个月的这几天里，都会如此。  
每次情事后，江澄累得连眼睛都睁不开，他知道蓝曦臣会给他清洗身体，会帮他穿衣，盖被，他只要安心睡着便好。  
蓝曦臣穿好衣服，侧躺在他的身旁，伸手点了点他的眉心，心中暗暗叹息了声，也只有在他情汛的这两三天里，才能看见他放下警戒心的睡颜。  
——————  
那一年，江家被温家灭门，火烧莲花坞，江澄金丹被毁，是他人生里最黑暗的日子。  
魏无羡剖了金丹给他，他以为是温情将金丹修补好的，在和魏无羡约定的地点等了好几天，没有等到魏无羡，却等到了乔装前来寻他的蓝曦臣。  
那一日，在破落的庙里，十七岁的江澄分化成了地坤，痛不欲生，骑在蓝曦臣的身上，问这个出自蓝家的优秀天乾：标记我，我成为你的地坤，为你生儿育女，但你不许阻止我重振江家，我什么都没有了，我只有江家，我也只要江家，这笔买卖做不做？  
望着少年倔强的双眸，蓝曦臣将他压在身下，进入他的身体，让他成为了自己的地坤。  
他从来都清楚，即便江澄是地坤，以他的坚韧，比任何一个天乾都要出色。  
他把他带回了蓝家，既然他认定了江澄，他的叔父也只能承认，射日之征，即便两个人分离两地，只要到江澄情汛的日子，蓝曦臣再忙，也会抽出时间来到他的身边，陪着他度过难熬的情汛。  
那段日子，江澄过得异常艰难，他怀了身孕。  
这个孩子来的不是时候，但也是很顺其自然的事。  
江澄不愿在这种需要他付出全部精力的情况下怀孕，但他也知道，这个孩子是他对蓝曦臣的承诺，他必须要把孩子生下来。  
他把怀孕的事告诉了蓝曦臣，他看着蓝曦臣惊喜异常的表情，说不上是什么滋味。  
他与蓝曦臣之间，只是纯粹的相互利用罢了，每个月的情汛要靠他来纾解，而蓝曦臣需要的是他这个修为极高的地坤来生下蓝家的继承人。  
射日之征在继续，江澄一边要小心翼翼保护腹中的胎儿，一边要重振江家，妊娠期间的恶心乏力足以要了他半条命，可他仍然靠着坚强的意志力挺了过来。  
八月末，经过七八个时辰的疼痛，江澄生下了他和蓝曦臣的的第一个孩子，皱巴巴的孩子还未睁眼，就被送回了云深不知处，江澄连看一眼都不愿意，这是蓝家的孩子，他只是负责将他生下来的工具罢了。  
也因为生孩子伤了元气，没有好好休养又投入到了与温家的大战当中，从那以后，他就一直没有再孕。  
蓝曦臣有些出神，也不知怎么的就忆起了射日之征那时的事，他和江澄之间，谈不上感情深厚，就算他想深厚些，江澄对他总是一副互相利用的关系，他也只能随了他的心意。  
江澄给他生了一个儿子，将来是要继承蓝家的，他每月尽到本分，帮他度过难熬的情汛，他们之间大概也只有这样了，江澄连亲生儿子都不想认，跟他又何来有感情一说。  
可在一起这么多年了，儿子都十六岁了，说只是互相利用的关系，这对蓝曦臣来说实在有点不公平。  
但是他也不否认，江澄对他一直这样如此执着的认为是利用关系，有时候是自己造成的。  
三尊结义，他把江家排除在外，那时，连他的结义兄弟都说，这样把江家排除在外，是不是有点不合适，他却认为，江澄是自己的地坤，以后无论发生什么事，都会护着他，将他排除在外，也是为了他好。  
结果，江澄根本用不着他护着，即便经历了他师兄魏婴叛出江家，即便他被迫领着人上了乱葬岗，任何的委屈和不甘都咬着牙挺了过来。  
只是那些时候的情汛期间，他的地坤发了狠的榨取他的精元，一副不把他榨干了就不放他走的模样，如今想起来，蓝宗主觉得，那个时候，自己还真是有点怕每月初五的到来，每次离开莲花坞，他都觉得自己得好好补补肾。  
后来，在各位家主聚集的场合下，江澄对他没什么好脸色，开启了他与江澄“点头之交”的相处模式，还有人暗地里在传，江家对聂蓝金三家联盟多有不满，江家与蓝家的关系恐怕缓和不起来。  
蓝曦臣自是不会告诉这些传谣之人，江澄是对他有不满，只不过，他所有的不满都会在每月的初五表现出来。  
江蓝两家的关系好着呢，两家的家主每月初都会做水乳交融的深入交流，外人岂知这其中的奥妙。  
时光流转，他们在一起已经将近二十年了，这些年来，他和儿子在江澄的心里都是无关紧要的人，在江宗主的心里，金凌才是最重要的亲人，莲花坞是他应当承担的责任。  
他和儿子什么都不是。  
所以，蓝宗主很无奈的表示，有时候为了引起自家道侣的重视，比如在清谈会这种地方，他也是要跟江宗主唱唱反调的，有可能引来的结果是初五的情汛期间被狠狠的榨取，但也值了，至少在你需要我的时候，我是你最重要的人。  
蓝曦臣一直觉得，他最亏欠的是儿子景仪，蓝家家主的嫡子，被当作父母双亡的亲眷弟子养大，孩子小的时候会追问爹娘在哪里，他都不知道如何开口，你娘亲根本不想见到你。  
他唯一能做的，只有将自己毕生的修为传授给他，告诉他，等再大些，你和小伙伴外出历练，遇上云梦江氏的江宗主，你给我使劲的怼。  
蓝景仪小朋友那会儿还是一副天真烂漫的可爱圆脸，眨巴着眼睛问为什么，听说江宗主的鞭子可厉害了，我怼他，他会不会用鞭子抽我？  
从小由宗主亲爹抚养的景仪小朋友，在三千家规压在头顶上的环境里，养成了怼天怼地的个性。  
既然宗主说以后遇到了江宗主就使劲怼，因为宗主在有些场合被江宗主怼过，于是，拍着胸脯跟宗主保证，您放心，我保证帮您怼回来。  
不愧是姑苏的嘴炮王，大梵山上，景仪少年直接跟江宗主怼上了，等到了次月的初五，他亲娘直接在他亲爹身上发作，好啊，蓝曦臣，你教出来的好儿子，居然怼到我的头上了。  
蓝曦臣淡淡一笑，心里暗暗为儿子翘起大拇指，干得好，儿子，把你娘亲给惹恼了，以后，见着他就怼，让他对你另眼相看，你娘亲虽然不想认你这个儿子，可你毕竟是他身上掉下来的肉，他是不会抽你的，所以，胆子放大。  
——————   
江澄的情汛一般为三天，也可能是分化的晚，也可能是他的意志力过于强大，这三天里，可不像一般的地坤要在床上度过。  
他不否认蓝曦臣在他情汛期间对他的包容和慰藉，无论头天晚上折腾到多晚，次日一早缠绵后，会让他整个上午都有精力去处理莲花坞的家务事。  
这些年来，每月的初五到初八，他尽量呆在莲花坞不外出，家中弟子也早就习惯了自家宗主月初一般都留在莲花坞处理宗务。  
知道每月初五泽芜君出入宗主卧房的仆人不多，都是总管事江叔的手下心腹，但也只知道自家宗主和泽芜君是一对，知道江澄是地坤的人，这世间只有三人，蓝曦臣，蓝启仁，还有一个是从小看着江澄长大，当年随大小姐江厌离去眉山而逃过一劫的江叔。  
每个月的这几天，主宅里的仆人都会放假，留下来的都是江叔的那几个心腹，莲花坞重建后就开始这种放假模式，没有人怀疑这其中有哪里不对劲的地方。  
也可能是老天怜人，江澄身上的地坤信香是莲花香，这原本就是云梦江氏所用的传统香料，保护着他平安度过了一次次危险境地。  
蓝曦臣在莲花坞呆了三天，每次江澄心里对他有气，就在他身上发作，这次也不例外，等他离开莲花坞，又得回寒室好好补肾。  
一如他了解他的地坤，他的地坤也是了解他的。  
观音庙事件已经尘埃落地，在场的几位都能猜到这幕后之人就是聂家家主聂怀桑，可江澄比谁都要考虑的深层些，赤峰尊死了这么多年，聂怀桑这个败家子，如果一开始就怀疑他大哥的死不简单，他早该动手才是。  
怎么现在才想起来要替他大哥报仇，折腾着这出又一出的？  
唯一的可能，是聂怀桑最近才知道他大哥的死并非意外，是有人蓄意谋之。  
这个发现赤峰尊的死并非意外的人，除了蓝曦臣，不做第二人想。  
他是金光瑶的二哥，这十几年来的兄弟情谊，出入金麟台就跟自个家似的，相同的，金光瑶出入蓝家也很自由。  
所以，他猜测是蓝曦臣无意间发现了金光瑶的秘密，以他对蓝曦臣的了解，恐怕蓝曦臣也是做了一番痛苦挣扎才下定决心要借聂怀桑的手除掉金光瑶。  
所以，观音庙里，泽芜君你灵脉被封是怎么回事？  
次日早上，江宗主醒过来，把人压在身下，厉目一瞪，问自家的天乾：是你告诉聂二，他大哥的死与金光瑶有关？  
蓝曦臣在他的面前从不否认自己做过的事，将他反压身下，唇角微微勾了勾，说了一句：怀桑他并不笨，他只是懒。  
事情是按照他所预料的进展下去的，魏无羡被献舍归来，他弟弟带着他回到云深不知处，他借着要帮助金光瑶筹备清谈会去了金麟台，近身监视他。  
只是没想到，他最后一次去金麟台，已经料到金光瑶会先发制人，还是被金光瑶耍诈封住了灵脉。  
等观音庙尘埃落定，世人都在传，他身上有药不给江澄，显然不把江宗主放在眼里。  
他倒是想给的，可江澄让吗？  
他的地坤就算是死，也不愿在外人的面前跟他有交集。  
说穿了，就是不想承认自己是他的天乾。  
这天早上，先是江澄发了狠榨他，到后来是他带着怨气发了狠要他，结果，等清理完，两个人一起睡到天黑。  
人家的地坤是小鸟依人，蓝曦臣从未想过江澄能这样黏糊着他，见了面能好好说话就已经阿弥陀佛了，他的地坤可是比一般的天乾强悍百倍的江晚吟。  
三毒圣手江晚吟，可不是好惹的主儿，情汛一过，直接将他赶出了莲花坞，这还是嘎多年来的头一遭。  
悄悄回到云深不知处，亲手挑了药材熬上，他家的地坤实在是太如狼似虎，吃不消，吃不消。  
正要端起黑乎乎的补汤喝下去，他叔父来寒室了，忙把碗一放，起身迎接。  
蓝启仁瞥了眼孤零零放在案桌上的补汤，目光了然，这是刚从莲花坞回来。  
“先把药喝了吧。”  
蓝曦臣应了声是，趁热把补汤给喝了，沏上热茶，给叔父倒上一杯。  
“他的伤如何了？”  
蓝启仁单手端起茶杯，略一沉吟，在大侄子的面前，也没什么好藏藏掖掖的。  
经过观音庙这件事后，他老人家也看开了很多，以前对于江澄和大侄子私自结为道侣的事，一直是“你们不想公开我还不想承认你们”这种态度。  
可如今，听说江澄在观音庙受的伤还未愈合，心里倒是疼惜了起来。  
初五那天就来了，想催促大侄子去莲花坞，你闭关归闭关，江澄那里还是要去的。  
没想到人已经走了，于是便对亲眷弟子说，宗主闭关入定，加强寒室周边的护卫，就算是天塌下来也不许去打搅他。  
其实也没有什么事可以去打搅的，如今的修真界，自从金光瑶死后，平静的很。  
也确实挺平静的，可你要说乱的很，也确实乱了，金家的地位一落千丈，聂家的家主修为不行，就算是突然变聪明了，也挽救不了聂家在四大家族中实力垫底的事实。  
至于蓝家，外头传言说泽芜君亲手杀了金光瑶，想不开，要学他父亲青蘅君闭关，不问蓝家事务，蓝家怕是要完了。  
哼，就算蓝曦臣他闭关不问事，蓝家的亲眷长老们是吃素的吗？  
嗯，确实是吃素的，可蓝家的素食养人，小老头们一个个身体都是棒棒的。  
再说了，观音庙的起因，难道不是他蓝曦臣引起来的吗？  
这世上，最了解蓝曦臣的还有一个叫蓝启仁的叔父。  
听蓝曦臣说这次去莲花坞带去了他特制的伤药，蓝启仁也稍稍放了心，把话题一转，说到了金光瑶的身上，蓝曦臣在他面前也无需隐瞒自己才是那个指点聂怀桑寻找真相，帮助他步步为营的人。  
蓝启仁面色不虞，问道：“那你准备闭关多久？”  
对外宣称闭关，也好将世人的目光引到别的地方去，金光瑶这事，仔细追究下去，不难将他联系在一起，聂怀桑稀里糊涂的过了这么多年才知道他大哥之死的真相，这个真相难道是他自己发现的吗？  
跟金光瑶关系最为亲密的可不是他聂怀桑，是他大侄子蓝曦臣。  
“等外面的谣言平息……”  
“谣言是不会自己平息的，除非有比观音庙之事更为震惊的事发生，才会把世人的目光吸引走。”  
“不，叔父，绝不能透露晚吟他是地坤的事。”蓝曦臣的语气急促起来，“不能让世人知道他是地坤。”  
“我有说把这事透露出去吗？”蓝启仁重重把茶杯放在桌上，很是生气，“我蓝家人一言九鼎，当初承诺替江澄保守这个秘密，就会一辈子保住这个秘密，你儿子分化了，这才是我想说的。”  
“景仪分化了？”蓝曦臣又惊又喜，“真是跟他娘一样，都快十七岁了，才分化。”  
“你不关心他分化成天乾还是地坤？”  
“他是我儿子，无论他是天乾还是地坤，都是我蓝家下一任家主，这一点，在他被带回蓝家的时候，我就与叔父说过的。叔父知道晚吟的实力，即便景仪分化成地坤，也将是修真界未来最强悍的地坤。”  
“是蓝家未来最强悍的天乾。”蓝启仁自然是不希望自己的侄孙分化为地坤，他娘亲江晚吟确实是修真界有史以来修为最高的地坤，可为了掩饰地坤的身份，这些年来，过得有多辛苦，别人不知道，他身为长辈能不知道，所以，他的侄孙必须是天乾，也幸好分化成了蓝家优质的天乾。  
他亲爹是蓝曦臣，亲娘是江晚吟，都是立于修真界顶端的人，儿子能不强吗？  
只是，这孩子随了江家的性子，也是被他和大侄子给惯的，如今在外头除了和蓝思追有“姑苏小双璧”的美名，还得了个“姑苏嘴炮王”的诨号。  
怼天怼地怼那些对蓝家造谣生事之人，要罚他抄家规吧，又觉得他是为了蓝家没做错。  
“蓝家也有十年没有出天乾了，这次景仪分化为天乾，干脆就以此为契机，说服江澄与你公开结为道侣吧。”  
原来叔父打的是这个主意，可是，江澄他能答应吗？  
江蓝两家的家主结为道侣，也确实可以把世人的注意力吸引过来，人是最容易淡忘的，时间会让发生过的事逐渐从人们的脑海里淡化。  
蓝曦臣还未从儿子分化为天乾的喜悦中抽身，叔父这个提议更是让他觉得喜上加喜，但是，他也知道，他的地坤是不会答应的。  
“景仪那里，是你说还是我去说？”  
“我来告诉他吧。”  
蓝启仁起身走人，到了门口的时候，脚步一停，回过头哼了一声，“江澄再怎么不乐意，你们是道侣，这是板上钉钉的事实，景仪入了我蓝家的籍，江家的继承人呢？你们也老大不小了，是时候考虑再要一个，不管男女，以后继承江家，你别每次都白用功，蓝曦臣，你快四十岁的人了。”  
蓝曦臣被说得满脸羞红，叔父，你说得这是哪儿跟哪儿啊，你又不是不知道他生景仪的时候伤了身子，这些年日夜操劳莲花坞，根本没有调养好，其实也是他根本不想再要个孩子，唉，我哪里是白用功，生孩子这事，我实在是用不上力。  
心里叨叨，嘴上是不敢说的，毕竟那人不是别人，是养育他成人的叔父。  
——————  
那边刚刚分化为天乾的景仪少年被叫到了自家老先生的书房，心里忐忑不安，蓝老先生把他叫去，基本上没什么好事，结果，蓝家的这位掌权长老只是深深的看他一眼，让他跪下。  
我最近没有犯错啊！！！  
景仪啪的跪下来，脑子里开始走马观灯，想着自己最近一段时间里挺安分的，没搞事，而且分化成天乾了，蓝家近十年来唯一的天乾，他立功了才是。  
“今儿起，我就是你祖父，外人面前还称呼先生，私底下，叫声爷爷。”  
景仪惊愕的合不拢嘴，眨巴着眼睛看他，分化成天乾有这么好的福利吗？  
“记下了就起来，去寒室。”  
景仪懵懵懂懂地点了点头，有点云里雾里脚上都是虚的感觉，去寒室的路上遇到小伙伴打招呼，都带着一脸憨憨的傻笑。  
到了寒室，他亲爹已经命人准备好了他喜欢吃的糕点，一进门，未等他行礼，直接让他坐下，摸摸他的头，轻叹了声，随后在他对面坐下来。  
“你小时候一直追问我，你的爹娘去了哪里，景仪，这件事，我实在难以启齿，你娘亲他……”蓝曦臣在儿子来之前一直在琢磨要从何说起，“他其实是一个地坤。”  
景仪顿时瞪大眼睛，小心脏噗噗跳得飞快，他爹娘果然都健在的，简直是屏住呼吸听坐在对面的宗主说出了他爹娘的名字。  
“你爹叫蓝曦臣，你娘亲叫江晚吟，你是这世间最强悍的天乾地坤的儿子。”  
景仪的下巴直接扣在了桌案上，瞪大眼睛，怎么都不敢相信自己亲耳听到的事实，他是宗主和江宗主的儿子？  
“所以，金凌是我表弟？”也不知一团乱的脑子突然就浮现出这个事实来，嘴上没把住，直接说了出来。  
“金凌是你姑姑的儿子，自然是你的表弟。”  
一旦话说出了口，接下来的事就顺畅多了。  
蓝曦臣不希望儿子对他的娘亲有什么误会，所以，故事是从他娘亲到云深不知处听学开始的，从他的视角，将完整的江晚吟呈现给自己的儿子。  
坐在对面哭得一脸鼻涕泡的是他和江澄的儿子，他不希望这些事由别人来说，对儿子也好，对自己的地坤也好，都不公平。  
他可以在一些事上使手段让江澄记恨他，到初五的时候在他身上使劲要回去，那是情趣。  
江晚吟是他的人，只有他可以欺负，别人想要欺负他，有没有经过他蓝曦臣的同意。  
从火烧莲花坞，江澄金丹失而复得，到他与江澄私自结为道侣，再到射日之征他的降生，后来的一桩桩一件件，蓝曦臣丝毫没有隐瞒，直到日落西山，说到观音庙的事，他在儿子的面前也承认自己才是那个幕后之人。  
景仪听了几个时辰的故事，午膳没用，抓起给他备着的糕点，边吃，边哭，边说“我娘亲好辛苦”，眼睛都哭肿了，果然是真性情。  
“所以，并不是你娘亲狠心不认你，他也有他的无奈。”蓝曦臣心里叹息，儿子，对不住，你娘亲确实不想认你，在他眼里，你是蓝家的人，他不稀罕。  
“我懂……”景仪灌了自己一口茶水，把糕点吞下去，“……我要是叫他娘亲，他会不会拿紫电抽我？”  
这孩子跳脱的思维也不像晚吟啊，怎么关注点在这个事上？  
蓝曦臣心里暗叹，你确实不能叫他娘亲，这一声娘亲叫出来，紫电怕是不会留情的。  
“景仪想不想我们一家人和和美美的聚在一起？”儿子啊，爹的幸福要靠你了。  
“自然是想的。”  
所以，儿子，你任重而道远啊。  
——————  
这天晚上，景仪从寒室出来，眼睛红肿红肿，把同居一室的蓝思追给吓一跳，追问他怎么回事，景仪拉上他连夜出门，去了金麟台，找好哥儿们金小宗主商量夜猎的事。  
自打金凌当上金家的家主后，外出夜猎的时间也少了，本来像他这般年纪的少年正是多多历练的时候，而只要金凌外出夜猎，他舅舅必定会在暗中保护，这一点景仪是深有体会的。  
鬼将军温宁护着他们，是因为思追的关系，江宗主护着他们，是因为金凌，而景仪这个时候想起来，觉得自己的娘亲也可能是因为自己的关系才每次暗戳戳跟在后头保护的。  
就算是景仪自作多情了，他毕竟也是江澄十月怀胎生下来的，儿子自然也是要保护的，只是江宗主这个时候还未曾觉察自己内心的那一丝柔软。  
景仪见着了金凌，上去就抱住一顿嚎，被金凌踹出老远，你说你都分化成天乾了，你哭什么哭？  
在景仪刻意的引导下，三个小伙伴闹成一团后，确定这一次去云梦附近夜猎，夜猎完了顺便去莲花坞休息一下。  
江澄在金麟台安插了自己的眼线，要不然，大外甥去哪里夜猎他哪能每次都料事如神跟随其后保护着。  
正奇怪这小子怎么到云梦地界上来夜猎了，提着三毒正要准备出门，江叔脚步匆匆的来禀告，小公子来了，还带来了蓝家的两位少年，言语之间透着一丝兴奋，不用说，江澄也知道，蓝家的两位少年，其中一个是自己的儿子蓝景仪。  
半路上，景仪说服金凌先到莲花坞跟他舅舅请个安，天大地大娘舅最大，江宗主在观音庙受的伤似乎还有传言说没好利索，你当外甥的理应去探望。  
景仪在金凌这里是套路成功了，跟着一起进了莲花坞的大门，入眼的是紫色的九瓣莲花家徽，内心有那么一点的小自豪，我娘亲是地坤又怎么样，他的修为和当家主的手段，一般人能比得上吗？  
天乾，和仪，地坤，在世人的眼中，男性的地坤比一般的女子还要低贱，只是用来生育的工具。  
而他的娘亲，不但做到了重振云梦江氏，还做到了修为在一般的天乾之上，这样的地坤，修真界有史以来也只有他独一人。  
父亲说得没错，娘亲虽然不肯认他，可对他还是有感情的，大梵山上，自己开口怼他，没拿鞭子抽他，如今来到莲花坞，按理说，只是金凌带来的客人，他娘亲不必亲自见。  
可他不但亲自见了，说话的语气还温和了些，要他们出去夜猎的时候注意安全，并不是每次他都可以护在他们身后。  
说这些话的时候，目光在他身上还停留了一小会儿，把景仪激动的小脸都红了。  
也是凑巧，金凌几个进门没一会儿，江家的弟子来禀告，在云栖山发现了食人精血的邪祟，江澄亲自出马，十几个弟子加上三个少年，还有暗中保护的鬼将军温宁，一行人出发去了云栖山。  
以前不知道江宗主是自己的娘亲，如今知道了，景仪自然是在夜猎的时候打起了十二分的精神。  
这次夜猎收获不小，江澄带着一帮小的回到莲花坞，让金凌休息一下再回金麟台，言下之意就是，蓝景仪，你也休息一下再回你的云深不知处吧。  
有了舅舅的这句话，金凌自然是带着两个小伙伴在莲花坞到处逛了逛，景仪寻了个机会，故意走失，直接到来了主宅的门口，正好遇上江家的总管事江叔，见了长辈忙行礼。  
江叔第一眼见着他，已经猜出他的身份，瞧瞧这眉眼，跟自家宗主一个模子刻出来的，宗主也真是硬得下心肠，这十几年来，一点都不挂念这个孩子。  
如今这个孩子找上门来，一副欲言又止的样子，江叔自然是拉着他进了主宅，说难得来一趟，各处都参观一下，我们莲花坞的建筑跟你们蓝家不一样吧。  
说着，说着，就把人引到了宗主书房外，把人推进书房，笑吟吟说，宗主，这孩子迷路了。  
正在处理宗卷的江澄抬头看景仪拘谨的站着，江叔说完就一溜烟跑了，他放下笔，心里猜想着，儿子可能知道真相了。  
“知道了多少事？”  
从他生下他以后，瞧都没瞧他一眼，到大梵山见到他，十六年来，他的心里只有金凌和江家，确实没有把这个属于蓝家的儿子放在心上。  
从一开始，他就不属于江家，这个孩子是他与蓝曦臣交易的一部分而已。  
可是，当这个孩子真实的站在自己的面前，小心翼翼的看着自己，江澄的内心还是掀起了一丝涟漪，这是他十月怀胎生下来的儿子，是从他身上掉下来的肉。  
景仪双膝叩地，恭恭敬敬磕了三个响头，等抬起脸来，眼泪唰唰掉了下来，哽咽道：“父亲全都告诉我了，阿爹，你太辛苦了！”  
一声“阿爹”让江澄想起了自己的亲爹，拳头握紧，努力控制自己的情绪。  
曾经的他也像儿子这般，想要从自己的父亲那里得到一句温柔的话语，可是，如今的自己又何尝不是当初父亲的模样，眼里心里只有金凌，一点都不在乎自己还有个亲生儿子。  
“男子汉大丈夫，哭哭啼啼成何体统。”江澄的语气少了一分严厉，瞧见景仪起身后用蓝家的宽袖当帕子往脸上抹了一把，心里呵呵，这要是让蓝老先生知道，抄家规是少不得的。  
“你想如何，让我认了你？”江澄走到儿子跟前，居高临下的看着他，目光冷冽，“蓝曦臣怎么说的？”  
景仪心里暗暗叹息，父亲，你说的一点都没错，阿爹对你一点感情都没有，这可怎么办才好？  
蓝曦臣给儿子的锦囊妙计是装可怜，你娘亲他嘴硬心软，如今你知道他身份了，还跟他怼，估计要被他抽死，但是，你要是在他的跟前装小可怜，他肯定吃这一套。  
景仪眨巴着眼睛，可怜兮兮的说道：“我就想时常来看看阿爹。”  
期望越高，失望越大，所以，要求提低一点，第一个任务是要能自由进出莲花坞。  
江澄嗯了声，“你想来便来，没人拦着你。”抓起儿子的宽袖又往他脸上抹了把，“但是，别穿这身披麻戴孝的校服来，我还不想让外人知道云梦的宗主是个地坤。”  
“阿爹！”景仪仰起脸动情的叫了声，“我一定保守秘密，我长大了，可以保护你了。”  
“……”江澄嫌弃的松开手，呵了一声，“蓝家人不打诳语，你倒是一点没学到，轮得到你来保护我吗？”  
“我会更用心的历练，以后，一定会超越阿爹和父亲的修为。”景仪拳头紧握，信誓旦旦的说道。  
那意思，现在是没有最用心在历练？  
江澄瞥了他一眼，这孩子，也不知像谁，能说会道，性子跳脱，蓝家的三千家规都压制不了他的天性，不过这样也好，以后他是要继承蓝家家主的，能给蓝家增添一些新的活力。  
“阿爹，我能抱抱你吗？”景仪小声的提着要求。  
江澄微微一怔，射日之征生下他的时候，蓝曦臣把他抱到自己身边，他转过头，冷声对他说了一声，这是你蓝家的人，我看与不看有何区别。  
那是属于蓝家的继承人，他只是把他生下来的工具而已。  
可是，当孩子长大后，就这样怯生生的站在自己的面前，想要求他一个拥抱，他无法拒绝。  
金凌是他生命里最重要的人，可是，在金凌懂事后，他也不会抱他，舅甥俩相处的方式就是各种别扭。  
他很清楚自己的个性，明明想要在金凌伤心落泪的时候给他一个拥抱，可嘴里说出来的话却是：“哭什么哭，男子汉大丈夫，流血不流泪，你以后是要继承金家家主之位的，仰起头，抬起胸，一咬牙，什么都挺过去了。”  
他知道金凌之所以跟他小叔金光瑶的关系好，不仅仅因为金光瑶会安慰他，也是他只会强逼着他看清楚事实，强迫他成长。  
当他面对景仪，看着他期待的小眼神，心下一软，张开了双臂，什么都没有说，随后，一具温软的躯体撞进了他的怀抱，低低的呜咽着，轻声叫着阿爹，说着我好想你的话语，江澄冷硬的心脏深处有一处坍塌了。  
他抱住了自己的儿子，轻轻拍了拍他的背，唇角不由自主的上扬了些许，原来，不需要什么温柔的话语，只需要一个拥抱，就能让一个孩子的期待得到满足。  
——————  
金凌对于景仪在莲花坞迷路两个多时辰的事，当做了取笑的资本，谁让他总是说不过景仪，可没想到，本应该跳脚的人却不好意思的摸摸头，说了一句莲花坞太大了，引得金凌侧目。  
你们蓝家的云深不知处才大，好吗？  
金凌倒是没在意景仪在莲花坞走失的这两个时辰，心细如丝的蓝思追却觉得景仪的走失有点不正常。  
就算景仪的个性会对莲花坞产生好奇之心，身为蓝家的亲眷弟子，他也该知道，江蓝两家的关系还没好到蓝家的弟子可以随意在莲花坞走动的地步，这其中，肯定有点不正常。  
御剑回去，与金陵分开后，蓝思追放慢了速度，从小一起长大的人，也不掖着藏着，直接问景仪到底是怎么回事，景仪哈哈一笑，一口咬定自己迷路了。  
倒是看思追的眼神略带着一丝探究，因为他从阿爹的口中已经知道了思追是温家之后。  
回到云深不知处后，景仪直接去了寒室，把自己到莲花坞认亲的经过跟他亲爹复述了一遍，最后问，思追是温家之后，阿爹是什么时候知道的？  
蓝曦臣摸摸他的头，笑道：“思追来到蓝家之后，我告诉他的，你这么惊愕做甚，你娘亲虽然痛恨温家人，可他还没到那种穷凶恶极，见到温家人就要砍杀的地步。鬼将军温宁和他姐姐温情对你娘亲有救命之恩，当年乱葬岗上，如果不是仙门百家逼迫他，他也想留下温家这些老弱病残并未做过坏事的旁支，身为一门宗主，在宗门和个人情感选择，只能选择宗门。”  
蓝曦臣的目光透过茶杯，仿佛回到了遥远的乱葬岗上，江宗主和夷陵老祖为了温家的这些老弱病残打了一架，江澄是云梦江氏的宗主，是魏无羡从小一起长大的兄弟，他当然只能舍弃这些温家的人，保全魏无羡和江家，他没选错。  
也只有那一次，他去莲花坞陪他度过情汛，唯一一次三天里说的话足以超过了一年。  
他想要魏无羡妥协，他会想办法把温家的这些老弱病残转移到别的地方，他是江家的家主，他虽然还没有强大到足以与金家对抗，可他尽心尽力在做，为什么魏无羡就是不相信他能办到。  
后来，他姐姐死的那次，三天的情汛期，一句话都没说，蓝曦臣担心他，陪了他十天，见他还能处理宗务，才放心离开。  
那个时候，江澄扛过了一次次的重击，顽强的走了过来，而观音庙的事，恐怕对他又是一次重击。  
“景仪，其实我们还可以做一件事。”  
景仪用力一点头，道：“帮魏无羡前辈早日结丹。”  
蓝曦臣伸手摸摸他的头，眼神温柔，不愧是我儿子，不谋而合。  
“父亲，以后在外人的面前，我会喊你宗主，私底下叫父亲，阿爹那边，我觉得你也改口的好，要是让阿爹听见你说他是我的娘亲，我怕他的紫电会朝你抽过来。”  
“是了，是了，他一定会抽我。”蓝曦臣觉得有道理，连连点头。  
——————  
这以后的三个月，景仪一边和小伙伴思追到处做任务历练，一边帮着父亲寻找难得的几种草药，然后还要乔装去莲花坞，不过夜，当天就走，和他阿爹培养培养感情。  
景仪觉得，他阿爹就是不会表达感情，只要他去莲花坞，就会吩咐主宅里的小厨房做他喜欢吃的各种小点心和美味菜肴，一边给他夹菜，一边嫌弃他吃得多，小心以后变胖了走不动路。  
每次离开的时候，把装了小点心的袋子塞到他怀里，嘴上说着别来那么勤快，期待的眼神却泄露了他的心思。  
当儿子的自然是看破不说破，一边说着阿爹让我抱抱你，一边直接踮起脚往他脸颊上亲了一口，害怕被打似的跑掉了，然后下次就更加肆无忌惮的左右开弓亲两口。  
一转眼，马上就要到冬至了，景仪又跑到莲花坞去看他阿爹，手里捧着在街上买刚出炉的莲花酥，虽然被他阿爹嫌弃说这种东西满大街都是，我自己不会买啊，可塞到他嘴里，他阿爹还是会吃，所以，景仪每次来都会买。  
当然，果然又被嫌弃了，都快要用午膳了，你还买莲花酥来。  
说归说，江澄还是被塞了好几口还热乎着的莲花酥，吩咐江叔让小厨房做景仪喜欢吃的菜肴。  
父子俩在书房说了一会儿话，江澄处理好一些宗务，收拾了一下，抬眼看见景仪正拿着特意为他打制的那枚刻着“景”字的清心铃，仔细看着上面的家徽纹路，瞧他脸上欢喜的笑容，江澄觉得自己的决定没有错。  
“虽然不能明面上挂在腰间，但是，要好好收在贴身的乾坤袋里，以后凡是遇到什么困难，你这枚清心铃可以当我江家少主的令牌用，各地凡是印着江家家纹的店铺都可使用。”  
“那我没银子花了，是不是可以讨要几两银子？”景仪爱不释手的摸着属于他的清心铃，嘴比脑子快，说出来有点后悔，这是找骂吗？  
“呵，蓝家真穷。”江澄轻蔑的嗤笑了声，起身走到书架旁，一边找东西，一边说道：“把你贴身的乾坤袋打开。”  
“阿爹是要给我什么宝贝吗？”景仪欢快的笑着，把贴身的乾坤袋取下，把清心铃放入紫色的小袋子里，阿爹真是细心。  
江澄捧着一个精致的盒子走了过来，叫他把乾坤袋打开，自己则是蹲下把盒子放在桌子上，打开盒子，金光闪闪，亮瞎眼睛。  
景仪的下巴都要磕在桌沿上了，惊叫：“金子？”  
“可不是一般的金子，是你爹我开辟了新的店铺挣到的第一笔钱，加起来有三百两，都给你，以后你若是敢到江家的店铺里要钱，我打断你的腿，老子丢不起这人。”  
“可是阿爹，你觉不觉得，你要是把这些金子给我，我花出去，人家找不开啊！”景仪听到要打算他的腿，缩了缩脖子，有些害怕，“你要真给我钱，给我几两小碎银放乾坤袋里以防不时之需。”  
江澄觉得也有道理，当初挣到的也是各种碎银子换成了如今这三百两的金子，一直搁在书架上，儿子今天不说，他差点就忘了。  
“那这些金子就正月里给你当压岁钱，先在我这里放着，等你走的时候，我让江叔给你几两碎银。”  
景仪两眼发光，当江宗主的儿子好开心，过年可以拥有三百两金子的压岁钱，这以后，他可算是蓝家最有钱的崽。  
嗯，有可能比他父亲还要有钱。  
景仪第二次来了以后，江澄给了他一只灵鸟，以方便父子俩之间的传信，景仪每次来都会事先通知他阿爹，我什么时候从哪里出发，大概什么时候会到，江澄就会清空内宅，不把想让闲杂人员看见景仪。  
然而这一次景仪是半道上突然想到来莲花坞看他阿爹，人到了，江叔才找借口把内宅里的一些人调走，可万万没有想到，金凌一声不吭的也跑来了。  
江澄和景仪在书房的花厅里用午膳，跟儿子说，既然你知道自己身份了，今年的冬至祭祖，你过来给你祖父祖母烧个香磕个头，景仪想也不想就答应了。  
在莲花坞里，食不言这种规矩是不存在的，还有饭不过三碗，景仪正是长身体的时候，江澄自然是希望他多吃点。  
父子俩正在用膳，一阵吵吵嚷嚷的叫声传了过来，“舅舅！舅舅！舅舅！金家的那些老乌龟欠揍，你得帮我走这一趟！”  
“哎呀，小公子，你慢点跑……”江叔追得有些气喘吁吁。  
景仪吓得筷子直接掉了，叫：“我要躲起来，我不能让金凌看见的……”  
“躲什么，坐下来吃饭。”江澄被儿子站起身想要找地方藏起来的焦急神情给逗乐了，唇角上扬，心情很好，“你别说话就行。”  
“舅舅，你怎么在花厅里用膳，以前我想在花厅里用膳，你差点把我赶出去，景仪……”一溜烟跑进花厅里的人，话才说了一半，猛地停下脚步，难以置信的看着一脸尬笑朝他挥手打招呼的好朋友，一身普通的白衫，没有佩戴抹额，这是微服？  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“多大的人了，还咋咋呼呼的，就你这样，金家的老乌龟们怎能服你？”江澄轻斥了一声，让江叔添一双碗筷。  
“不是，舅舅，他是蓝景仪，他怎么会在这里？”金凌现在满脑子自己的小伙伴什么时候跟自家舅舅关系这么好了，坐在一起用膳不说，还是书房里的花厅，这得多大的面子才能在花厅里用膳，他这个当外甥的可从来没享受过这样的待遇。  
“我儿子，怎么了？”江澄哼笑了声，“很奇怪吗？没发现他长得跟我有点像吗？”  
“不是，舅舅，你别跟我开这种玩笑，一点都不好笑，他可是蓝家的亲眷弟子，他是……”  
“蓝家的亲眷弟子又怎么样，我说他是我儿子，他就是我儿子……”  
“刚认的，干儿子，义子！”景仪赶紧的赔上笑脸，一边给亲爹使眼色，阿爹啊，你可别刺激金凌，“那啥，金凌，我们还是兄弟，你不用喊我表兄。”  
“谁要喊你表兄，蓝景仪，你想得美！还有，你认我舅舅当义父倒没什么，就你这跳脱的性子，还真有点像江家的人，可你家蓝老先生知道吗？别到时候家规抄死你。”  
“吃饭，不许说话！”江澄神情一凛，“以后不许在我的面前说死字。”  
被他这么一呵斥，金凌赶紧端坐身形，偷偷瞄了一眼自家舅舅，夹了那么大一块排骨放景仪碗里，这是得多宠着这个义子啊！  
“你也有。”江澄早就看到他在偷瞄自己，轻哼了声，夹起一块糖醋排骨往他碗里放，“景仪的事，你别往外说，蓝思追也不许说。”  
低沉的声音极具压迫感，金凌嘴里塞着美味的糖醋排骨，点点头，眨巴着眼睛无声的保证自己绝对不说。  
用完膳后，江叔让人送来茶水和鲜果，江澄品了口茶，问金家的具体情况，金凌气愤的把金家长老想要给他指定一门婚事给说了出来，江澄听后冷笑了声。  
“论私，我这个娘舅都没说什么，他们一帮老乌龟没这个资格，论公，你是家主，他们只是长老，得听你的。”  
“他们知道宗务上为难我，我会找舅舅帮忙，现在转移目标，就是想要给我找个老婆管我。”金凌气哼哼的咬了一口桔子：“真甜，舅舅，这是从江南运过来的吗？”  
“刚到了一批，等你走的时候让江叔给你多准备些。”  
“金凌，金家的长老要在你的婚事上做文章，你就哭，反正你年纪小，叫着喊着祖父啊祖母啊，爹啊娘啊，你看看这些长辈，这是要逼着我娶什么丑八怪，我还有舅舅在，婚事轮得上他们操心吗？”  
景仪以后再也不叫大小姐了，那是他亲表弟，以前不知道不怪，现在知道了，肯定是要好好护着的。  
他在蓝家长大，三千家规压身，可骨子里还是江澄的血气，最护犊子。  
“哭若没用，就打一儆百，跳得最欢的那个抓起来打一顿，你是家主，有这个权利。”  
软硬皆施，自然是功效百倍。  
——————  
金凌回到金麟台后，照着先哭一顿，再选中年纪最大的那个，亲自下手打了十棍子，正在一团乱的时候，江澄带着弟子来了，食指上的紫电闪烁着刺目的光芒，还在求情的人自然是连屁都不敢放了。  
景仪跟亲爹先说好了，今年的冬至他要去莲花坞祭祖，蓝家的祭祖他就参加了，虽然他家的蓝老先生，也就是他叔爷爷，要叫祖父大人的这位很不开心，但到底还是放他去了莲花坞。  
头天晚上到了莲花坞，景仪住进内院的客房，离江澄的宗主卧房不远。  
这是他头一次在莲花坞的内院里过夜，想来想去，不能就这么算了。  
偷偷摸摸观察书房里的动静，等仆人在书房门外催促他阿爹休息，他就抱着枕头出了门，一脸可怜巴巴的模样像极了无家可归的小狗，蹲在他阿爹的卧房门口，求收留。  
江澄从书房出来后，看到儿子这副可怜的模样，揪着他耳朵进了房，景仪算是如愿以偿跟亲爱的阿爹睡在一起了。  
有个话痨儿子也好处也有坏处。  
第一次和自己睡，掩饰不了的开心，嘀嘀咕咕说了大半夜的话，实在困极才闭上眼睛睡去，可江澄怎么都睡不着了，借着微弱的灯光看着儿子安静的睡颜，忍不住想他小时候会是一种什么样的状态。  
突然间，他想到了补偿二字，这个孩子丝毫没有因为自己十六年的不管不问对他产生一丝一毫的怨气，反倒是一个拥抱，一个微笑就能让他开心的像是得到了世间最珍贵的宝物，这是他的儿子，他想要给他这世间所有最好的。  
次日一早，景仪身穿云梦江氏的校服，跟着江澄进了江家的祠堂，从这一日起，虽然不会写进江家的宗谱，可江澄的心腹弟子都清楚的知道了一件事，我们江家有了一个叫蓝景仪的少主。  
转眼又是一月，马上就要新年了，景仪外出除祟的次数也开始增加，冬至后，一次都没去莲花坞，倒是初五后，蓝曦臣在莲花坞赖了七八天才回云深不知处。  
景仪外出除祟回来，去寒室给亲爹请安，蓝曦臣跟他说，今年除夕去莲花坞过年，景仪听了一蹦三尺高，开心的不得了。  
随后，问道：“父亲不去吗？”  
蓝曦臣丢给他一个“会被你阿爹打断腿”的眼神，他能在莲花坞出入自由，那也仅仅是初五这段时间，然后赖在那里几天是可以的，你要是十五去莲花坞，看看腰间的江家通行令牌管不管用。  
“那……”景仪拖了个长声，“父亲，你对阿爹到底是什么样的感情？”  
蓝曦臣倒是一怔，陷入了沉思。  
这些年来，他跟江澄之间，相爱相杀的戏码没在少的。  
可若认真想想，他可没江澄那般无情，什么他们之间只是相互利用的关系，人与人相处久了会产生感情，何况他们之间是那么亲密的关系。  
多深厚的感情谈不上，可这些年来，他把江澄当做了责任，那是他要全力保护的人。  
“可能不是爱得死去活来的感情，是那种细水长流的亲情吧。”他自己感慨了一句。  
景仪暗暗翻了翻白眼，父亲唉，你到底有没有爱过我阿爹啊？  
俗话说得好，婚姻是坟墓，可没有爱情的婚姻，连坟墓都算不上，我这个当儿子的，当然想看到自己的两个爹爹相亲相爱的场面，你一盆水泼下来，浇了我个透心凉啊！  
于是，蓝景仪少年开始了他的牵红线计划。  
祖父大人说得对，是时候要个弟弟妹妹了。  
——————  
这边蓝家在准备过新年各种祭祀活动，那边莲花坞的弟子多数是射日之征后江家收养的孤儿，每年过年加餐，跟平常没什么区别，顶多穿一身新的校服应应景，过年嘛！  
看起来跟以前没什么区别，可仔细看，内宅里的仆人早早就放了假，留下来的都是江叔的心腹，趁着天气晴好，大扫除走起，像是要迎接什么重要的贵宾。  
金凌趁着小年夜跑来跟他舅舅一起吃了顿晚膳，说自己今年不能陪他过年了，江澄巴不得他别来，但是，说得义正言辞，你是金家的家主，头一年过年，你好好表现，立立威。  
等金凌走后，江宗主推开给儿子准备的房间，点上灯，床上的被单都是新制的，今天刚刚缝制好的保暖校服挂在一旁，孩子还在长身体，他也不敢给他多做，只做了两套，等以后长高了……  
大概能比他高的吧！  
也不知能不能超过他另一个爹。  
以往，一年当中的各种节日对江澄来说，没什么好期待的，十几年来，他早就习惯了独自一人。  
而今年，他突然很期待除夕的到来。  
就在江宗主望眼欲穿的期待中，一年当中的最后一天终于来了。  
说好的除夕过来，可天都黑了，还不见景仪的身影，江澄不由得焦躁不安起来，让灵鸟去传信，也不见回音，蓝曦臣初五来的时候答应的好好的，让儿子来莲花坞过年，难道反悔了？  
提上三毒，江澄披了件大氅，一开门，对上两张笑脸。  
“阿爹，我脑袋有点晕。”笑得傻乎乎的蓝景仪少年脚步有点摇晃的朝他扑过来，“父亲御剑太快了，我以为自己要昏过去了。”  
“晚吟。”站在外边的蓝宗主讨好的笑了笑，“我把景仪送过来了。”  
江澄冷冷扫了他一眼，左手扶着晕晕乎乎的儿子，力道轻柔的拍了拍，哼笑了声：“说好让他除夕陪我过，你这个时候送他过来，存心的吧。”  
“你这身打扮，是想去云深不知处？”蓝宗主最会岔开话题了，笑吟吟的看着自家的道侣，嗯，你果然是那么在意儿子的。  
“试穿一下新大氅，不可以吗？”江澄哼了声，扶着儿子往内室走去，“景仪，先躺会儿，蓝曦臣，你自己的修为没数吗，那么快的御剑速度，景仪他受得了吗？还不快点滚进来，给儿子驱驱寒。”  
于是，蓝宗主堂而皇之的在大年三十的晚上进了江宗主的卧房。  
这一年的除夕，江澄的大床上第一次躺了三个人，儿子一手拉着一个，欢快的说了半宿的话，许愿着明年的大年三十一定要早早的来，他要在莲花坞放烟花。  
蓝景仪缺少父母的十六年遗憾，几乎在一夜之间就填补上了，满心的欢悦。  
只是，假如他父亲能不进厨房就更美好了。  
“蓝曦臣，你真是好本事，绿油油的青菜都被你炒成一团黑，还不滚一边去！”  
听听，他阿爹又在吼他父亲了，唉！  
嗯，不过，只有父母吵吵嚷嚷的，才像个完整的家，你们说呢！  
——————  
这个年，景仪倒是过得开开心心。  
而霁月风光的泽芜君，大年初一，天还没黑，就被赶出了莲花坞。  
用江宗主的话来说，让你在我莲花坞过年已经是看在儿子的份上给你面子了，别得寸进尺。  
沉浸在新春喜悦里的人们丝毫没有察觉到，以往江宗主和泽芜君之间的“点头之交”，将会因为一个叫蓝景仪的少年，迎来翻天覆地的变化。  
江澄和蓝曦臣之间的假戏，什么时候真做，那就要看我们景仪少年付出几分努力了，他可是很想要一家三口开开心心的哦！


End file.
